Kim Sihyun (Yuehua)
Green |final_placement = 40 |original_rank = F |reevaluation_rank = D |final_rank = 27 |original_grade = B |reevaluation_grade = A |age = |birthday = August 5, 1999 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = B |height = 168cm |weight = 51kg }}Kim Sihyun (김시현) was an independent trainee during Produce 101 Season 1. She then represented Yuehua Entertainment during Produce 48. Career & History Sihyun was an independent trainee during Produce 101 Season 1. Sihyun ranked #40 on Episode 8 of Produce 101 Season 1 and was eliminated. After the show, she signed under Yuehua Entertainment where she continued training. She participated again on Produce 48, this time representing Yuehua as a trainee and contestant of the show. Sihyun ranked #27 in episode 11 of Produce 48 and was eliminated. On February 17, 2019, Yuehua Entertainment announced their new girl group called EVERGLOW. On the following day, the company published a video, revealing Sihyun as a member of this new group along with labelmate Wang Yiren. Discography Produce 101 * "Pick Me" (2015) Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) * "Rumor" (2018) EVERGLOW Albums * Arrival of EVERGLOW ''(2019) * ''Hush (2019) * Reminiscence (2020) Singles * "Bon Bon Chocolat" (2019) * "Adios" (2019) * "DUN DUN" (2020) Music Videos Produce 101 * Pick Me (2015) Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) EVERGLOW * Bon Bon Chocolat (2019) * Adios (2019) * DUN DUN (2020) Television * Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) * Produce 48 (2018) Gallery Promotional Kim Sihyeon Arrival of EVERGLOW concept photo.png|''Arrival of EVERGLOW'' Kim Sihyun Hush Promo 1.jpg|''Hush'' Produce 101 Kim Sihyun Profile.jpg Kim Sihyun Yuehua Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Kim Sihyun Yuehua Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Kim Sihyun Yuehua Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Kim Sihyun Yuehua Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Kim Sihyun Yuehua Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Produce 48 Kim Sihyun Produce 48.jpg Kim Sihyun Promotional 1.jpg Kim Sihyun Promotional 2.jpg Kim Sihyun Promotional 3.jpg Kim Sihyun Promotional 4.jpg Kim Sihyun Promotional 5.jpg Kim Sihyun Promotional 6.jpg Kim Sihyun Promotional 7.jpg Kim Sihyun Promotional 8.jpg Kim Sihyun Promotional 9.jpg Kim Sihyun Promotional 10.jpg Kim Sihyun Promotional 11.jpg Videos Produce 101 Produce 101 Independent trainee Kim Si Hyeon, Seong Hye Min @Hidden Box EP.01 20160122|Hidden Box Challenge Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKim Si Hyeon – Group 2 2NE1 ♬Fire EP.04 20160212|Fire Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKim Si Hyeon - ♬SAY MY NAME @ Position Eval.(DANCE) EP.07 20160304|Say My Name Eye Contact Produce 48 ENG sub PRODUCE48 위에화ㅣ김시현ㅣ꽃이 될 새싹 연습생 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ김시현(위에화) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ김시현(위에화) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ김시현(위에화)+코지마 마코(AKB48) - ♬헤비 로테이션 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ김시현(위에화) vs 박민지(MND17) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 위에화 김시현, 왕이런, 최예나 ♬Move @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김시현 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김시현 - AOA ♬단발머리 1조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Short Hair Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김시현 - 워너원 ♬에너제틱 @보컬&랩 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|Energetic Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김시현 - ♬Rumor @콘셉트 평가 180817 EP.10|Rumor Eye Contact PRODUCE48 48스페셜 위에화 - 김시현 l 당신의 소녀에게 투표하세요 180810 EP.9|Vote For Your Girl Produce 101 Ranking Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:EVERGLOW